Coffee Keeps Her Around
by ivegotsecrets2
Summary: I dont know man. But i dont own any part of this cept the idea. Enjoy.


**Moving to a new school sucks ass. And thats not very pleasant. Dont ask. Anywho, i really dont like it. Im a pretty shy person and very awkward so people tend to get sick of me pretty soon. Actually i get sick of them pretty soon too. After a few days i just start finding stupid little things that bug me about a person, no matter how insignificant, and distance myself from them. The friends i had back in ohio knew me well and wouldnt put up with my bullshit. Thats the worst part though, leaving all of them behind. But i cant do anything about that now so whatever.**

**So its my first day a King High and im just walking around looking for rmy class. This school is so confusing. Its all open and not shut up in a building like my last school.** **This is like something you would see on t.v. But not as cool cause ive been walking around for a good 10 minutes now. My brothers Clay and Glen left me right when we got here; Clay went to go see if there was anyway he could get more AP classes thrown into his schedule, and Glen went to see if there was anyway the girl that walked by would let him into her pants. So yeah, thats how i got stuck by myself.**

**And then i found 5 bucks!**

**No im totally kidding. But that would have made this so much better. I did meet someone though. Not the most pleasant first meeting of my life but ill let that slide considering she called me beautiful. Heres what happener...**

_**I was just walking around looking at this damn map, trying to figure out where the hell i was going, when i ran into someone making them drop all of thier stuff. She bent dow to pick it up and i helped, saying im sorry. When she looked up she looked starstruck and mumbled 'beautiful'. She stared for a couple more seconds before snapping out of it and getting this angry look on her face. Oh shit. Thats hot. But so not important right now.**_

_**"What the fuck is your problem? Running into people and shit. Watch where your going next time!"**_

_**"Jeez man, sorry. But for the record, you werent looking either. Maybe you should take your own advise."**_

_**"What the fuck ever. You owe me a new coffee. Bring me one tomorrow. I expect it to be hot."**_

_**"Well **_**expect**_** to be disappointed because i dont owe you anything."**_

_**She looks stunned and i just smirk as i walk away. I have a thing for bitches. But i think thats all an act anyway, we'll see.**_

**So yeah, im still just walking around looking for something or someone that might help. I round a corner and run into another girl, fortunetly not knocking her down this time. She looks kinda like the bitch from earlier, thats ironic.**

**"Oh im so sorry. Im in a big rush. Im late cause my bitch sister left this morning without me, complaining i was taking too long. So long story short im a bit mad right now. Sorry if im rambling. Hey your new, ive never seen you around here before."**

**Shes a little out of breath. I just stare at her for a second, a bit frazzled. She talked very fast and energetic, with a slight case of ADD.**

**"I uh yeah im new and its no problem. Ive already been in this situation once this morning but your much nicer than she was. Actually you guys look similar. Thats weird."**

**"Oh really, thats funny. If she was a bitch it was probably my sister." We laugh at this. "Im Kyla by the way, Kyla Woods. And you are?"**

**"Spencer Carlin. Fresh out of bum-fuck nowhere, Ohio. Home of...well nothing."**

**"I like you, your funny."**

**"Why thank you. Hey arent you late or ina rush or something?"**

**"Oh yeah. Whatever, im already 20 minutes late, no point in going anymore. Do you know where your going?"**

**"I like your logic. And no, i have no clue. 20 minutes and i still cant find anything."**

**"Well good, now i have an excuse for not being in class. Being a good persona nd showing the new kid around. They should thank me."**

**"Haha. This place is so damn confusing, why is everything outside?"**

**"Its LA baby. Lots of sun, barely there clothes, and if we werent allowed outside a lot of people prolly wouldnt show up."**

**"Oh well then, ok."**

**"So lets get to this tour, yeah?"**

**She showed me around school and we talked and had a lot of fun together. Shes really funny and i can tell a lot of people in school know and like her. Everyone we passed in the hall she knew the names of, and always said an enthusiastic 'hey, whats up?'. If that chick from this morning really was her sister, they obviously are completely different. Eventually the bell rang and Kyla told me to meet her at lunch if i didnt have anyone else to sit with. ANd of course i didnt even try to talk to anyone else so i go and find Kyla. I sit down and start talking to her when a purse slams down on the bench across from me and the bitch from earlier plops down and puts her head down. I give a questioning glance to Kyla and she just rolls her eyes. Then an attractive looking guy walks up and kisses Kyla on the top of the head before he sits down beside her.**

**"Hey Aid."**

**"Hey babe. Yo Ash, whats up your ass?"**

**"This chick ran into me this morning and made me drop my coffee." She said with her head still down and Kyla gives me a pointed look. **

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Who was it?"**

**"I dont know i think shes new. Shes really hot though. I wouldnt mind bumping into her-"**

**She stops mid sentence looking up to smirk at them but seeing me. She has than nice 'O' shaped face and her eyes are really big. I look down with my face burning. Kyla and Aiden start cracking up and i just continue to sit there. When i lift my head back up, Ashley has her head down shaking it back and forth. I just smile at her, blush still firmly in place. She finally looks up with a sheepish smile on her face.**

**"I um well...sorry."**

**"Its uh, ok."**

**"Kyla why didnt you tell me she was here? No offense."**

**"She was here when you walked up dumbass. How bout you try and not be so oblivious all the time."**

**"Shut up." She turns to me. "Hi, im Ashley."**

**"Spencer. Sorry about spilling your coffee this morning."**

**"Its fine. I still want one tomorrow though."**

**"Already told you, not gonna happen."**

**"Ill get it someday."**

**"Keep dreaming."**

**We smile at eachother. My heads still reeling from her comment though. Ive never thought of myself as hot. I mean i know im not ugly, but i always just figured average. Also im assuming shes gay so thats cool. Even though she seems like a bitch. But i did say i like bitches. Hmmm...we'll see.**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**"She says things like 'your honesty and fun side are why i like you so much' and 'silly goose' and shit."**

**"Aww thats so sweet. Thats was Taylor said to me before we started dating."**

**"Yeah well i dont like sweet."**

**"Oh...so you like bitches."**

**"...Yeah." **

**Hahahaha. Apparently i like bitches. :P Anyway, this is a new story. Those who have read anything else by me know that im not great with updating or finishing something. But im really gonna try this time. Im writing this on graph paper and as weird as that is, i love that nonsense. **

**"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds."**

**`Court**


End file.
